


Hold my hand and run

by sidoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Make out scenes, istg theyre nice just a little inlove, jaehyun sounds like a rebel, late night sneaks out, lots of lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidoco/pseuds/sidoco
Summary: “Jaehyun, it’s,he glances by his clock situated at his night table.2 am in the morning.”“Run away with me?” He says complete ignoring the previously statement of the other who looked at him in disbelief.





	Hold my hand and run

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been sitting for so long in my drafts so i just said fuck it and published it (;__;)

Sicheng stirred in his own slumber when he felt cold breeze blow on him forcing his eyes to open searching for the cause of it as he bundled himself up in a blanket. He hear a knock that distinctly sounds like it was made from a glass which made him sit up and look at his window where he saw him.

Jaehyun sitting by his window glancing at Sicheng gesturing him to come closer to him, Sicheng already knew what it meant but he still looked at the other curiously.

He went out of bed and stood there crossing his arms on his chest as he raised an eyebrow at the other.

 

“Jaehyun, it’s,

 

he glances by his clock situated at his night table.

 

2 am in the morning.”

 

“Run away with me?” He says complete ignoring the previously statement of the other who looked at him in disbelief.

 

Sicheng looked at himself who was wearing pajamas and looked at the other who was clad in a black leather jacket on top of his white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

 

“No.”

 

“Please, princess?” He said and offered his hand to Sicheng. 

 

He knew he shouldn’t, this is too risky for him. What if his parents knew? They would flip.

 

“Just one night?” Pleads the boy.

 

Before he can even chuck out a rejection to the boy his feet betrays him as he walks towards the him holding his hand while silently cursing as to what he got himself into.

 

And here they are in Jaehyun’s car, screaming at 3 am over some loud music blasting from the car radio mouthing the lyrics to songs they know. The streets are empty but their hearts are full, and Sicheng is happy that he took this offer up. He was smiling widely looking at his hands intertwined against Jaehyun’s who was chuckling at how his boyfriend screamed. He was still clad in his pajamas after Jaehyun urged him to hurry up and get out of the house before his parents wake up only catching a hoodie midst of it.

 

It turned a little wild before any of them could even realize.

 

Sicheng was pushed back into his seat harshly and before he can even react Jaehyun’s lips were on his, kissing him passionately. He can feel him smile through the kiss and Sicheng took the chance to bite his lips in order to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth earning a little chucked laughter from the older. Fingers tangled against his boyfriend’s soft locks as he twirled them into his hands and his neck following the leading hands of Jaehyun.

Lips were swollen from the previous kissing they did, they laughed at each other and Jaehyun was back on the street driving away his hands holding onto Sicheng so tightly.

 

They stopped by a motel that had this fading neon sign outside, Jaehyun already gave his lips a peck before running towards the entrance his laughter echoing in the empty parking lot while Sicheng chase after him.

He talked with the lady by the reception using his sweet honey-like words to give them a discount which eventually worked and now he’s tugging Sicheng towards the elevator pressing the number 4 and waiting for the elevator to go up. Sicheng could have swore he heard the lady call them again, but he gets drags in before he even hears the rest of it.

It was silent inside, but Sicheng can hear his own heartbeat ringing in his ears as he glanced over Jaehyun who was leaning by the handle on to elevator smirking at him as he looked away blushing. He felt Jaehyun pull him closer, and caught off guard he complied absent-mindedly. He was shocked to feel Jaehyun’s lips on his and when the other pulled away he punched him in the stomach earning a groan from the other soon replaced with laughter.

 

They have arrived on their floor much after Jaehyun’s shenanigan asking to make out at the elevator.

Standing in front of a room that read 813, he waits until Jaehyun opens the door to their room just for the older to look back at him smiling sheepishly while scratching his neck.

“I forgot to take the keys from the lady.”

 

“You fucking dumbass.”

 

“Maybe, but at least I’m in love with you.”

 

“Not the time!”

 

So they head down again, hands interlocked as Sicheng is now the one dragging Jaehyun around as he rush in front of the desk, knocking softly to awaken the sleeping lady that previously assisted them.

“Oh yes! Here’s your keys. I tried calling you two a while back I guess you didn’t hear me.”

Sicheng just opts to scratch his neck as he bowed down and apologize for it and soon retrieves the much needed keys. Looking back at his pouting boyfriend that immediately drags them back to the elevator.

He plopped down the bed listening to Jaehyun as he locked the door, slowly closing his eyes as he felt someone pin his wrist down and when he opened his eyes it was Jaehyun on top of him, dimples showing while staring at him.

 

“Get off of me, you big dumbo.”

 

“Dumbo?”

 

“Yeah? The cute little elephant who has big ears?”

 

“I know, babe.” He giggles.

 

“You look like him.”

 

“That’s cute.”

Jaehyun leans down leaving butterfly kisses onto Sicheng’s face. His eyelids fluttered shut as Jaehyun kissed both of his eyes, bopped his nose and kissed the edge of his lips teasing him by not leaning down to kiss him properly.

Sicheng frowns at the teasing he got immediately raises his head in great effort and kisses Jaehyun with their teeth crashing against each other and leaning back down again, leaving the older in shock. Jaehyun leaned back down and gave him a short peck before releasing his wrist and plopping next down to his boyfriend who played with his hair as his eyes closed and hummed a little.

The clock next to the desk read 4 am and they were cuddling under the warm duvet, Sicheng giggling over Jaehyun’s cute storytelling about a prince and his knight sounding like it was made for children but Sicheng liked it anyway, or maybe it was the narrator’s voice that made him like it.

Jaehyun suggested that they should play some music, Sicheng nodding sleepily at the idea. He whined when he lose the warm embrace he was in when Jaehyun went away from the bed to retrieve his phone from his bag, laughing at his boyfriend’s reaction while he browse through his playlist, playing a song suited for dancing.

Soon, he grabbed Sicheng under the duvet that covered him urging the other to dance with him. Whining but still complying to his boyfriend’s request he rubbed his sleepy eyes and smiled at how cute the other was.

 

“As we take two steps left,

 

Jaehyun started as

 

and two steps right.”

 

and Sicheng finishes the song, laughing at how his boyfriend lead both of their bodies to the lyrics.

They danced around for some time changing from slow dances to Jaehyun shouting the lyrics of a western song, and Sicheng is just too happy to care about.

The next song came and Sicheng was back on the bed with Jaehyun pinning him again while kissing him softly. Jaehyun lets his wrist go and switches to balancing his body on top of the other as Sicheng hooked both of his arms around his boyfriend’s neck smiling gently into the kiss as Jaehyun pulled away and looked at his eyes again.

 

“I love you.” And a peck.

 

“I love you too, my prince.” Sicheng returns the favor pulling him back into a kiss that was more passionate than before.

Jaehyun’s lips wandered onto his neck, gently bruising the soft skin on the tanned neck leaving marks of love. He stands up, holding onto his arms as they hurt since he was using it as a support. Before he can even recompose himself Sicheng pulled him back again switching their positions now the younger on top of him.

 

“You can’t just give me hickeys while I lay here, sweet boy. I need to have my own revenge on yours too.”

 

“Then I am all yours, princess.”

 

The sun was starting to rise painting the whole town behind the window they have orange. It was a sight that had Sicheng in awe as he looked over it from their floor's window with Jaehyun back hugging him, shirt loosely hanging off his frame showing the bruising spots on his neck.

Sicheng gasped when he felt Jaehyun’s lips ghost over his neck, the soft breathing hits his neck gently as his lover rested his head onto his shoulder.

They watched the sunrise together in each other’s embrace kissing as the sun slowly illuminated the room.

It was still 6 am by that time, Jaehyun threw his hoodie to the other and told him to wear it as he held hands with him walking out of their room and onto the small diner that was below the motel they were in that ran for 24 hour.

It was quiet except the sizzling sound coming from the kitchen as the kind lady cooked their food. No one was around but them, no one started a conversation so they just shyly glanced at each other, Sicheng avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze.

 

“Hey, babe look at me.” Jaehyun said to get his boyfriend’s attention.

 

When Sicheng looked back at him he wasted no time and leaned forward causing the table to move slightly and caught the other into a kiss while smiling. He let the other go who frowned at him as he laughed.

Their orders arrived after Sicheng cutely grumbled at him that they were in a establishment.

 

( “Just letting them know that I love you.” Jaehyun said, silencing his cranky boyfriend who he just kissed.)

 

They were back on to their room after eating now laying in bed with Jaehyun kissing the crown of Sicheng’s head as the other hummed sleepily.

 

“Why don’t you sleep for a bit, princess? It’s been a night.”

 

“I’m scared.” Sicheng starts as Jaehyun hovered over him turning off the lamp and soon tentatively looked at him.

 

“Of what exactly, my love?”

 

Something just didn’t click quite right with him, that something is telling him he nor Jaehyun doesn’t belong here. And the bothering thought that this can be gone once he closes his eyes doesn't want to leave him alone. He stays quiet for some time, sighing as he looked back at Jaehyun waiting for him to answer.

 

“That you might disappear again after the morning.”

 

Jaehyun doesn’t answer, instead he adjusts his position slipping down a little further into the bed and tightened his embrace around the younger.

 

“I won’t, I promise. So go and take a rest now.” He says as he kissed him again.

 

“Goodnight.” He giggles knowing it’s already the morning.

 

“Sweetest dreams, my love.” And Sicheng was off to sleep with Jaehyun’s forehead kiss.

 

🌙

 

Sicheng’s eyes fluttered open against the glaring sunlight coming from the outside as he tossed to his right side again, feeling the empty space as his sleepy eyes scanned the place beside him, no more Jaehyun.

He harshly sits up forcing his eyes to close back up as black started coloring his vision and head ringing from the sudden actions, opening them again and looking around.

He wasn’t at the motel room anymore, he was back at his own room. Sighing disappointingly, as he realized it yet again.

 

It was one of his dreams again, one with Jaehyun.

 

A person he doesn’t even know except in his dreams, a figment of his messed up feelings and imagination.

Dimpled smiles, honey words, soft brown lock, warm hands and pretty lips. How could everything be true? He knew it was too good to even exist. He laughs at himself, pathetically falling in love with his own imagination and deception.

He stayed quiet for a moment slowly hearing the entering music into his ears as he looked at his music player playing in a very low volume the song lucky strike.

He ripped the blanket off his body walking towards the player turning it off as he looked back at his window shielding his eyes from the sun realizing that it was open all along.

 

That can’t be a coincidence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yell at me
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/flirtykh)  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/qianco)


End file.
